My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life
by GeekGirl2408
Summary: River is not your normal teenager. For one she's a bounty hunter and second she can use magic! The first chapter takes place in the first week of the summer vacation when her employs son comes along on one of her jobs. He is Gray. The story takes off from there. A butt load of OC.(like alot) OC xGray
1. Chapter 1- Nice to meet you, again!

**Warning:**** Total Badass Alert!**

* * *

**My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life**

**Chapter One- Nice to meet you, again**

It's the first week of summer vacation and I have to work, just like last year and the year before. I'm a bounty hunter you see so when someone evil has to die I'm the one to do it. I've been in the business since I was 11 and I'm 16. Oh and I forgot to mention my names River and I have two employs: Luke, he takes care of me and he brings all the weapon that I'll need for the job but I normally just use a revolver; Mathew, he is technically the chauffeur and a tutor but I do pay both of them so it's okay. Okay so let's get on with the story.

**Gray's POV **

I can't believe my dad is making me go to work with him. I don't even know what he does but I bet it's like working in an office or some crap like that. This is going to be so boring!

I jumped in the passenger seat of my dad's car and my dad got in the divers seat.

"Err, Dad what do you do anyway?" I asked as my dad started up the car.

"I'm a part bounty hunter, part tutor." He said calmly. What, my dad's a bounty hunter! "I think you know my boss. Her names River, River Jones. She went to your primary school right?" I nodded my head. My dad was working for River! I thought I would never see her again. Is she still the same quiet girl or has she changed?

**Rivers POV**

I got changed into a flowery dress. I looked at myself in disgust.

"LUKE! Do I have to wear this pansy cake outfit?" I whined to Luke down stairs. I sulked down stairs. Luke plopped something on my head.

"You have to look like a pansy cake. Do you want to complete the job?" He said while raising an eyebrow. I looked in the mirror. He put a wig on me, probably to hide my red hair since it's not pansy enough. The wig was long, wavy and blonde, just like it used to be. I heard a car beep outside.

"Finally there here!" I shouted in glee. Luke handed me some shoes that had bows. I raised an eyebrow. All Luke did was smirk and handed me my gun which I put in my dress pocket. I went out sulking. I saw Mathew and waved. He walked over.

"You look so cute!" He said pinching my cheek. I gave him my evil glare.

"I look like a pansy cake!" I said. I glanced over at his car. "Who's that?" There was a boy in the car. He had inky black hair.

"Oh that's Gray, you know Gray right?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Hey Gray come on out!" Gray jumped out of the passenger seat. I looked this way and I saw his cheeks redden a bit. I waved at him. He walked over.

"Long time no see!" I said over-excited. He just smiled awkwardly. "Oh, I almost forgot something one second!" I ran inside and up the stairs. I grabbed my rucksack and ran back outside. They were all in the car about to drive away.

"Hey don't forget me!" I shout as I ran to the car. I opened up the door and jumped in. I was breathing heavily. "Don't do that again!" I clicked in my seat belt.

About half an hour had gone by, Luke and Mathew were chatting as they normally do. I turned to Gray, he looked pretty bored.

"Hey you don't talk much do ya?" I asked him. He just shrugged. "So what have you been up to these past five years?"

"Nothing much just school and stuff" He said awkwardly.

"You're even more of an awkward person now then in primary!" I said giggling. I saw his cheeks redden a bit again.

"And looks like you're not shy anymore. And besides there's nothing to talk about" He said

"Yeah there is!" I shouted

"Like what?"

"What's high school like?" I asked. (In England we have primary then high school, FYI)

"Well… It can be fun but most of the time it's boring" He said calmly.

"What magic do you use?"

"Ice, you?"

"Water. See there is thing to talk about!" I shouted at him. I started laughing. He just looked at me confused.

"River, calm down! Don't creep him out, only I can do that!" Mathew said. I stuck my tongue out at him. The car stopped. "We have arrived be careful!"

"When am I not careful?" I joked; I turned to Gray and said "Nice to meet you…again!" I opened the door and jumped out. I started running backward to the building, waving at the people in the car. I tripped over and landed on my butt. I burst out laughing and started rolling on the floor. When I finally stopped I could see that Luke had his hand pressed against his face. My head felt funny, I went and pressed my hand against my head. My wig was lopsided; I quickly sorted it out and stood up. I turned around to see a gun pointed at my head.

"Jesus, you scarred me! Be more careful with that thing!" I said as I smiled at him.

"What do you want?" He asked in his low voice.

"Well, how should I put this" I rubbed my chin. "I know! I've come to 'take you away'" I said smiling

"Where?" He asked suspiciously.

"Where do you think?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Err…" He lowered his gun and I had to act quickly. I took the gun out of my pocket and aimed it at his head.

"Looks like this table has turned!" I said giggling.

"But you're just a little girl." He said shocked. You could see my face was getting annoyed. I shot him in the arm.

"Don't call me girl! Now drop the gun and start walking towards that car, NOW!" He did as I commanded. I kept my gun pointing at his head as we walked towards the car. When we got to the car, Luke was pointing a gun at his head. I climbed in the car, Gray was still in there.

"Err… Gray can you get out. I need to change" I asked. He nodded his head and got out. I took the wig off and tied my red hair out of my face. I took off my pansy cake dress and put a red shirt on with some shorts. I swapped my shoes for my trainers. It's a good thing that the car windows are blacked out. I jumped out the car.

"What do we have to do with this guy?" I asked Luke.

"We're supposed to take him to the one who asked for him. He also said alive but if he causes trouble then it's okay to kill him" Luke stated

"Well let's hope he causes trouble!" I winked at the guy.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**so chapter 1 is done hope you liked it. I would say she is a total badass more to come :P**

**Also check out only just a dream**


	2. Chapter 2- A New Colour

**My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life**

**Chapter Two- A New Colour**

"Well let's hope he causes trouble!" I winked at the guy.

Gray then climbed in the car and so did I. I grabbed my gun out of my pocket and motioned for the guy to get in. When he sat down I aimed the gun at his head and told him not to move. Luke shut the door and got in the front. Mathew was already in the car and was driving to the employer's house. We sat in silent.

I saw the man's hand move and was ready to fire if he tried anything. Suddenly, we took a sharp turn and I was caught off guard. Pain ran though me and I quickly shot him in the head.

"Pull over!" I heard Gray shout. I looked down to see a knife wedged into my stomach. I pulled it out and put the knife in my pocket wincing. The car pulled over and blood was soaking my shirt.

"Argh… crap. This was my favourite shirt!" I said casually. I clutched wound in pain. Gray looked at me in confusion for say that last sentence so casually. "Gray be a doll and lay the seat down" He did as I said and lay the seat down. "Luke, how far the nearest hospital?" I said wincing.

"It's quite far away. Gray you use ice magic right?" Luke said. The car started up again and was moving faster than before. Gray nodded his head. "Then can you freeze her wound so she doesn't lose too much blood." He nodded his head again and placed his hands on my wound. His hands were so cold but at the same time they were warm.

Coldness swept over my stomach and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke I was in the hospital. Lots of tubes were connected to my arms. I took off the covers since I was boiling. I lifted up my top to see my wound. Scars scattered my stomach, so many scars, there was also bandage on were my new wound was. I got up from the bed and opened the door. Luke was standing there about to open up the door.

"And where were you going?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I was hungry" I said unsure off it. I gave a smile to him that said please believe me.

"Get back in that room I won't let what happened last time happen again!" He said ushering me back into bed.

"But I'm bored! There's nothing to do except sleep and you know I can't sleep when there's somewhere new to explore, PLEASE" I had jumped out of bed and was on my knees bowing down to him. He just laughed.

"Get off the floor you wound might open!" He said as he lifted me up. I crossed my arms. "I'll send Gray in here if you want someone to chat to you and I'll get you some food because before you said you were hungry right?" I scowled at him and sat on the bed. Luke walked out of the room and One second latter Gray walked in.

"Luke said you wanted me to come in" He said unsure.

"No I was bored so he sent you in here to stop me from roaming" I whined.

"Can I ask you something?" He said. I nodded my head. "Were you scarred when that guy was holding a gun to your head?"

"Terrified, but it's just part of my job so it's happened lots before!" I said as I jumped up from my bed.

"Why did you decide to do this?" He obviously blurt out because he quickly shut his mouth. I looked at him in the eyes.

"Because it's fun!" I said smiling at him. I walked to the door and opened it

"What are you doing?" He asked me worriedly.

"Getting out, I'm bored" I walked through the door with the drip following behind me. I saw someone though the corner of my eye, Luke. I dived on the floor and crawled away. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around.

"The drip gave it away so come on back to you room!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the floor and dragged me back to my room. He then passed me a piece of bread. "I got you some bread" I took a bite out of it and I remembered something. I quickly finished the bread.

"I knew you'd get caught" Gray said from behind me. I turned round and stuck my tongue out at him. I motioned Luke to come over and I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and walked out.

"Gray get out of here I need my rest" I shouted at him.

**Gray's POV**

"Gray get out of here I need my rest" She shouted at me.

I walked out and took a seat outside. "She's so cute!" I thought to myself.

"Gray stop this remember what happened in year 6(5th grade)". I was just think she's cute doesn't mean I like her, right?

She is like the opposite of what she was in primary but still I like her better now. I saw Luke come back with a bag. That reminds me, what did Lucy say to Luke? I guess I'll find out later. I closed my eyes. Where is my dad? Oh I remember he went to go give the employer that guy. Too bad he's dead but he did cause trouble so it's his own fault. I then fell asleep.

I woke up to my dad shaking me by the shoulders.

"What" I said still half asleep.

"We're going" My dad said as I got up. I saw a girl with blue hair running around and Luke was trying to catch up with her. At closer inspection I saw the girl with blue hair was River. So I guess she asked Luke to get her blue hair die. It really suits her. We locked eyes and she came running up to me.

"Finally you're awake!" She said trying to get her breath back. Luke grabbed her by the shoulders, breathless.

"You have to take your medicine!" He said as my dad passed him a cup full of medicine.

"NO! I'm not having it please don't make me" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Gray grab her shoulders, quick!" Luke said. I quickly grabbed her shoulders and Luke poured the medicine into her mouth. She swallowed and collapsed to the floor.

"Why did you do that to be Gray I thought we were friends!" She said as she punched the floor. We're friends?

"Wow Gray you're lucky you're her first friend!" My dad said.

"Hey I have other friends" She pouted and put her hand on her hips. "Oh come on we need to get going" She proclaimed. She walked beside me with the adults walked in front.

"I like your hair by the way" I said breaking the silence. She smiled at me.

"Thanks. Can I tell you something?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"You are the first friend I've had" She muttered. "But don't tell anybody!" She shouted.

"Won't tell a soul" I said. In primary she never used to talk to anybody even though I sat next to her every year, she would never talk. I wonder what changed her

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**HEYO! hope you liked this chapter! I think river and gray got closer and gray is so sweet. You'll find out what changed River in the near future.**

**Also who wouldn't want to take medicine and if you're wondering how old Luke is he's 43 so don't think River and him can be together cuz im pretty sure it's illegal**

**for you Americans**

** primary school is reception, year1, year2, year3, year4, year5, year6 (but if you already knew that then it doesn't matter) start from the age 4 and finish year6 at 10/11 **

** High school : Year7, year8, year9, year10, year11. Start at age 11 finish 15/16**

**Six form: Year12, Year13.**

**Gray and River are both 15**

**Based in England (cuz England rox)**


	3. Chapter 3-Friends

**My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life**

**Chapter Three-Friends**

**River's POV **

"Won't tell a soul" He said. He better not. I heard the car beep. I saw Mathew in the front seat motioning for us to get in. I skipped my way to the car and jumped in. The blood from earlier was gone. I guess Mathew had cleaned it, which reminded me of my wound and that Luke said tomorrow I need to change the dressing. I feel lucky that Luke got me to get out of the hospital two days earlier. I can't stand hospitals.

Gray climbed into the car and we set off on are way back to Mathew's House.

"Hey, Gray. When I normally come over to your house you aren't there why aren't you there and why did you come today?" I asked him without taking a breath.

"Err… well, I guess I'm at school or with my friends when you come over and I came today because I was forced to" He said casually. "Why were you wearing that getup before?" He questioned me back. I had no idea why I was.

"I don't actually know why. Luke, why was I wearing that pansy cake outfit?" I gave Luke my death stare.

"Well I heard that he goes easy on pretty girls so I made you pretty and besides you don't get to see you being pretty normally" Luke said laughing.

"What are you talking about? I'm always pretty!" I said as I pouted my lips. I burst out laughing a second later. I turned to Gray, who was raising an eyebrow and smirking at me. "Did that answer your question?"

"Yes, it did" He replied.

"I have a question for Mathew!" I shouted at Mathew, I unbuckled my seatbelt and put my arms around Mathew's seat and plopped my head on the side of the seat. "Why did you make Gray come with us today?"

"It's a secret" Mathew said suspiciously. He then patted his nose twice. "Hey and put your seat belt back on!"

"Okay then. I'll get you to tell me later." I gave him an evil smile and sat back down and put my seatbelt back on just like I was told.

About ten minutes later we were at Gray/Mathew's house. The car parked and I jumped out and stretched my legs. I followed the rest into the house and Gray's mum greeted us.

"Hi Ur!" I said as I flashed a smile at her. She smiled back at me.

"Hi River. What took you so long, did you have to go to the hospital again?" She asked kindly. I nodded my head. "Gray did you enjoy yourself?" He nodded his head too. He looked uncertain about something. I found myself staring at him intensely.

**Gray's POV**

Hearing River and my mum being so friendly to each other didn't seem right. I don't know why but it didn't. I get River being friendly with my dad because well he works for her, well saying that in my head makes it sound even worse and now I can't stop thinking about River. THIS IS MAKING MY HEAD SPIN! I had to go and think about this. I felt a pair of eyes stare at me. I turned my head to the person by my side. It was River. Why was she staring at me? Did I have something on my face?

"What?" I said to her under my breath. She just smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. That smile was so cute. My phone then vibrated. I looked at it and Natsu had texted me to meet him at the park down the road. "I've gotta meet Natsu at the park… So I'm going to head out. See you later" I said. I quietly thanked Natsu and started to make my way to the door.

"Erm… Gray?" Ur said. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "How about you let River go with you?" I turned to River.

"That sounds great. I can meet more people my age!" She said jumping up and down. She grabbed my arm and pulled us to the door. "Bye! Thanks Ur!" She pulled us out the door.

"You're not like a normal 15 year old are you?" I asked her as she let go of my arm.

"Well no, I'm not" She said smiling at me. "I'm a bounty hunter, so of course I'm not normal! Now where is the park?" She just kept on smiling at me.

"Follow me okay" I said and we walked to the park in about 5 minutes. When we were there I spotted the pink hair of Natsu and the Blonde hair of Lucy. We walked over.

"Why do you have a blood stain on your top?" Natsu said first.

"Crap! I forgot to change my top! Oh well it looks kind of cool." River said unsure of herself.

"River is that you?" Lucy said with her jaw wide open. "Do you remember me? I was on your table in year 6!"

"Sorry I don't remember most of my past" River said with a sorry smile on her face.

"Oh it's okay. Then I'm Lucy and this pink haired freak is Natsu!" Lucy said putting her arm round Natsu's shoulders.

"But still why do you have a blood stain on your top?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Well you see I got stabbed but it's okay because it's happened a lot of times before!" River said that so casually. Every ones jaw dropped. "Oh my god…" Natsu shouted. "You're so bad-ass!" He sounded so eager. River just smiled.

"So what school do you go to?" Lucy said ignoring what Natsu said.

"I don't go to school but I still know magic" River said

"What magic do you use? I'm a celestial mage" Lucy said flashing her keys.

"Water" River said casually

"I'm fire and as you probably know Gray is ice" Natsu said matter-of-factly

"Hey can you show us some of your magic! We can go to the magic grounds, come on let's go!" Lucy said eagerly walking to the magic grounds. River and Lucy chatted next to each other while me and Natsu walked behind.

"How long have you been dating her for then?" Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"We're not dating!" I said glaring at him.

"Well if you're not then I have a chance right?" He said raising his eyebrow and smirking at me.

"Don't you like Lucy?" I said remembering that he once told me he liked her.

"Yes but she kinda rejected me" He said depressed.

" 'kinda'?" I asked

"Someone said we should go out and she was like no way that would be horrible!" He said with a Lucy voice. I burst out laughing.

"Why's Gray laughing his ass off over here?!" Lucy said standing next to me.

"None of your business!" Natsu shouted in anger. "Gray stop laughing it's not that funny!"

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I haven't posted in ages! LIKE FOREVER! i had a butt load of Homework and I've decided i'm going to post this every week or maybe twice a week but i have school tomorrow and i just want the holiday to last and yes i am English**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and check out my other story if you have spare time **


	4. Chapter 4- Magic

**Sorry i didn't upload last week i was so busy! But i'll update this tomorrow and sunday and will be updating this every Monday and sunday (just to make you look forward to monday)**

* * *

**My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life**

**Chapter Four- Magic**

**River's POV**

"None of your business!" Natsu shouted in anger. "Gray stop laughing it's not that funny!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and I burst out laughing.

"Well anyway, we're here!" Lucy shouted as she put her arms around my shoulders. We walked towards this massive green house. Lucy pushed open the huge double doors and we walked into the room. The floor was a massive blue mat and the windows weren't windows but mirrors.

"One way mirrors." I said to myself. Lucy smiled at me, she obviously heard me. She grabbed these keys from her belt loop and held on out in front of her.

"Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Lucy shouted once the doors were closed. A blinding light followed and appeared a small, cute snowman with paws. My mouth fell open.

"So CUTE!" I shouted and collapsed to my knees to get a better look at him.

"Oh hey Plue!" Natsu said waving to him. I looked behind us to Gray and smiled. Gray looked really bored; he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

**Gray's POV**

Why did River have to come! I mean I'm glad I get to spend time with her and she looks really good but she's stealing my friends.

I tilted my head up and saw River staring at me with a confused look on her face. I looked back down like I didn't notice. I tilted my head back up to see if she was still staring at me. She was right there. Are foreheads were almost touching. My eyes widened.

"What's with that stupid grin?" River said, squinting her eyes at me.

"What are you talking about?" I said casually.

"You looked at me then started grinning like an idiot! If I have anything on my face tell me instead of keeping it a secret!" She shouted at me crossing her arms. I poked her forehead away from me.

"It's just your face looked too funny; I was just trying to hold in my laughter!" I said, hopefully it was convincing. She stuck out her tongue and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards Natsu and Lucy. Lucy noticed she was holding my wrist and winked at me. I tried to hide my blush.

"It's now my turn to show off!" Natsu said grinning. He turned his back to us and put his arms out to stop us from going in front of him. "Fire dragon ROAR!" He brought his hands together in front of his mouth and fire shot out of his hands.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO COOL!" River shouted while jumping up and down.

"Well it's going to be hard to outdo that but I'll try" I said. "Ice-make…"

"Err Gray… where's your clothes?" River said cautiously. I looked down and I was in my boxers.

"Hahahaha. You need to control yourself when you're with me Gray, I'm not that sexy." Natsu said laughing his ass off.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" I shouted and a large hammer landed right next to Natsu, just skimming his head. Teaches him to make fun of me.

"What was that for ice princess?" Natsu shouted colliding with Gray.

"It was your fault in the first place hot head!" I shouted back at him. We were making a scene but I didn't care. We were ready to brawl when…

"STOP FIGHTING!" River shouted shooting water at us and knocking us over. "Ah sorry I didn't mean to do that. I just got angry because you were fighting and…"

"Show us more!" Natsu interrupted while crossing his legs.

"Yeah I wanna see what else you can do" Lucy said putting her hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I shrugged. She smiled and stepped back a couple steps.

She put her hand by her side and pointed her hands out and water sprayed out forcing her to fly up into the air once she was at the top the water supply cut off and she was falling towards the mat.

"River!" Lucy shouted. River just smiled and her nose pointed towards the ground. Just before she hit a puddle quickly appeared and she disappeared into it. The puddle disappeared and repapered across the room. She shot out the puddle and it closed back up. She shot up into the air with her water. She looked so cute. She was about half way up in the sky when her water stopped and her eyes closed and she started falling back down.

**River's POV**

There was a pain from my stomach and I could keep using my magic it was too painful. I could only wait until I fell on the mat causing more pain. But instead of landing on the mat I landed somewhere else. I weakly opened my eyes and saw Gray.

"Gray?" I said. I felt like I was swaying.

"Seems like your wounds opened up but we're going back to my house so don't worry" He said calmly. I smiled and I closed my eyes, the memories came flooding back.

**Gray POV**

I opened the door while carrying River so it was quiet hard but I managed. As soon as I was in I ran to the living room and laid her down on the couch.

"Luke!" I shouted but there was no answer. I ran around the house but there was no one home. Lucy and Natsu ran in out of breath.

"Where… is her… parents?" Natsu said pausing for breaths.

"She doesn't have parents but her guardian isn't here" I said. "Right Lucy, you go make sure River is okay. Natsu you look for some bandages while I'll look for medicine." They nodded and did what I said. I ran upstairs and looked in our medicine cupboard, luckily there was a packet of pain killers I grabbed them and jumped down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. I ran back into the living room and ran to River. I heard Natsu bound down the stairs and he came into the room holding bandages.

"Here's the bandages" Natsu shoved them in my face. I poked River in the face. "Why did you poke her?" Natsu questioned

"It will be easier to put the bandages on if she's awake" I sad "River wake up" Her eyes weakly opened and she grabbed her stomach.

"Yeah?" She said wearily. I passed her the pill and water

"This'll take the pain away." I said calmly but I wasn't calm I was worried. She placed the pill in her mouth and gulped the water down. "Now can you sit up for me to change your bandages?" I asked her. She nodded her head and sat up and lifted her top for me to see her wound. I carefully unwrapped her bandage and put it on the floor I picked up the clean one and started wrapping her wound up.

_Beep Beep_

"Oh err Gray I have to go home sorry I'll see you soon and get Well River!" Natsu said.

"Natsu I might as well go home too! River get Well soon and Gray you look after her or else!" Lucy said giving me the evil eyes. "Bye" Lucy and Natsu waved as they walked out of the house.

"Hey err thanks for doing this for me" River said

"It's okay we're friends right?" I smiled at her. She smiled back. I could see the life being drained from her eyes. She must be getting tied. She looked so cute like that. Her eyes slowly closed as she tilted forward and fell upon me. I didn't realise it at first but her lips were placed upon mine. I quickly pulled away and she rolled on the floor snoring. Great my first kiss with her was when she was asleep.

Her wound was visible and it was okay. That's good. Her light blue hair was sprawled across her face. Without thinking I tucked her hair behind her ear, forgetting what just happened.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**OMG GRAY IS SUCH A PLAYA!**

**so yeah life the next chapter will be up tomorrow and it will be called memories so get exited**


	5. Chapter 5- Memories

**My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life**

**Chapter Five- Memories **

**River POV**

I smiled and I closed my eyes, the memories came flooding back.

_My blonde hair was flying behind me as I ran down the street. It was the last day of school before the summer holiday. After the holiday I would be going into year 7, I didn't really want to go to high school. _

_I spotted my house and sprinted towards the door. I opened the door and went in, I ran upstairs and flopped onto my bed and sighed._

"I'm home River!" I still remember Luke's voice as it bounced around the house.

_My door opened. "_River, our new neighbours have moved in. Why don't you go and say hi."

"We have new neighbours?" _I said with a quiet tone. _I was so quiet when I was younger.

"Yes, I've told you five times before!" I didn't have the best memory but this day I can remember clear as day.

_I stood up and left the room._

"I'll say hi" _I muttered under my breath._ _I slowly shuffled my way down the stairs and out the door. I saw the 'sold' printed on the 'for sale' sign and made my way to the house. I had a bad feeling about going there but I dismissed it. _I wish I hadn't but if I hadn't I would be the person I am today._ As I was walking up towards the door a boy about my age came out._

"_Hi!" He said smiling. I mouthed hi back. I didn't like talking to people I don't know. "_What's wrong? Are you mute?"_ I shook my head. "_Well I'm Harry and you are?"

"River" _I said quietly. I pulled at my blonde, wavy hair._

"River huh? Well let's go!" _ He shouted as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I squeaked but he kept pulling me along. We darted past trees and bushes until reached a little cliff with a river bank at the bottom. It wasn't that far down but it would hurt if you fell down._

"Wow_" I said looking at blue river roaring._

"It's a river just like your name right?" _Harry said. "_Well you're practically it's cousin so you should join it!" _He said as he pushed me while laughing hysterically. As I was tumbling down the side of the cliff hair got tangled with a twig. _I had to cut my long hair short because of that. _I hit my head on the ground hard causing me to pass out and when I awoke it was night time and Luke was carrying me in his arms. I winced as I clutched on to Luke's shirt and started weeping into his chest._

"It's okay River I'm here now" _He said as he kiss my forehead. I looked up at him._

"People like Harry should be exterminated!"_ I shouted as I clutched Luke's shirt tighter. _

I felt some one poke my cheek and heard a voice say something like 'what are you doing!' and then someone say 'It will be easier to put the bandages on if she's awake'

"River wake up" It was Gray. I weakly opened my eyes and clutched my stomach in pain.

"Yeah?" I said wearily. Gray passed me a pill and water

"This'll take the pain away." He said calmly which made me feel much better to know that he was calm. I placed the pill in her mouth and gulped the water down. "Now can you sit up for me to change your bandages?" He asked me. I nodded my head and sat up and lifted my top for Gray to see my wound. He carefully unwrapped my bandage and put it on the floor; he picked up the clean one and started wrapping my wound up.

Beep Beep

"Oh err Gray I have to go home sorry I'll see you soon and get Well River!" Natsu said.

"Natsu I might as well go home too! River get Well soon and Gray you look after her or else!" Lucy said giving Gray the evil eyes. "Bye" Lucy and Natsu waved as they walked out of the house.

"Hey err thanks for doing this for me" I said

"It's okay we're friends right?" Gray smiled at me and I smiled back. I could feel the life being drained from my eyes. My eyes slowly shut and I dreamt that I fell forward and landed on Gray forcing are lips together, which was weird because I don't see Gray in a romantic way what so ever, and he pulled away causing me to roll on the floor. My hair was sprawled across face which was pulled back behind my ear by Gray and then my dream ended.

I awoke on the floor where I landed in my dream, strange. I sat up and looked out the window. It was already getting dark. I could hear Luke from another room. I stood up and walked towards where Luke's voice was coming from and opened the door.

"You're finally awake!" Luke said "I heard your wound opened up and that Gray tended to it" I smiled and scratched the back of my head. I saw Mathew and Ur smile at me but there was no Gray.

"Ah. You've found out" I said casually grinning.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you but we're going on holiday next week with the Fullbusters!" Luke said smiling.

"Okay" I said nodding my head.

"Well shall we get going then?" Luke said walking out the room.

"Bye" I waved to Mathew and Ur. "Bye Gray!" I shouted upstairs to Gray.

We walked out of their home and started walking home.

"Are you excited, we've never been on holiday before!" Luke said elbowing.

"Of course, I don't even know what to take! By the way where are we going?" I asked unsure

"Well we're staying in a resort in Magnolia"

"Where's Magnolia?" I looked confused

"You'll see next week" He said winking at me

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Hey so there going to magnolia :P River will meet some one very important there and some crazy shit will happen (excuse my french) well you'll see magnolia on sunday instead of a week :D**

**i watched Frozen the other day and i have a new obsession (my favorite song from it is do you want to build a snowman, BEST SONG EVER) **


	6. Chapter 6- Magnolia

**My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life**

**Chapter Six- Magnolia**

"Well we're staying in a resort in Magnolia"

"Where's Magnolia?" I looked confused

"You'll see next week" He said winking at me

**Next Week In Magnolia- Gray's POV**

Sadly my Mum couldn't come along with us so it's just me, dad, Luke and River and guess who I was forced to sit next. You probably guessed it, River! It was the worst trip of my life because I had to sit next to her. I mean she was nice and she didn't do anything to bother me but it was just that she was there looking gorgeous in her shorts and t-shirt. It was torture and I had to ignore her for the whole trip and when the plane landed it was the best moment ever.

Magnolia was a really pretty place and the hotel was amazing. We got checked in and we all got our own rooms, the bad thing was that my room and Rivers room was connected. After I unpacked it was about 23:30 there and I was pretty jet lagged so I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

**River's POV**

I awoke to the shinning sun in my eyes and smiled. I jumped up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and I thought I saw something behind me so I turned around. There was no-one there. Maybe my rooms haunted! That would be so AWESOME! I jumped into the shower and got changed into my bright green bikini and then put shorts and a t-shirt over the top.

I walked over the door that lead into Gray room and knocked on it. There was no answer so I opened the door. Gray was still asleep so I poked his face. He scrunched his face up and lifted his covers over his face.

"Five more minutes" Gray said in his sleep. I have to admit it; he was so cute when he was asleep.

"Gray wake up" I said as I poked his face again. His eyes opened and looked annoyed. "Common breakfast ends in five minutes" I lied about breakfast. He jumped up and I burst out laughing.

"I'm going back into my room knock on the door when you're ready to go get breakfast" I said while laughing as I entered through the door connecting our rooms together.

About two minutes later I heard Gray knock on my door. I opened the door and smiled.

"You know I lied about breakfast ending in five minutes" I said as Gray's jaw dropped.

"So I didn't have to get up?" I shook my head.

"But isn't it better if we have breakfast early so we can go to the pool early?" I said raising an eyebrow. He shrugged which I took as a yes. We walked out of my room and headed towards the dining room area. I quickly ate my breakfast so I could go to the pool but as for Gray he took his time. So as soon as he finished I dragged him out and pulled him outside towards the pool where we met Luke and Mathew with the towels.

When the sun came out a bit more and the heat rose I decided to take off my top and shorts, so I was in my bikini. I tied up my hair and lay down on the sunbed. I could hear Gray take his top off so I peeked a look at him. He was kind of cute but I wouldn't consider dating him. I saw a girl nervously walk towards us.

"Err… h-hi. I'm Ju-Juvia." She said as she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm Gray and this is River, nice to meet you" He said and I waved at the nervous girl. She smiled and ran off to a girl with short white hair. The first thing I noticed was how big Juvia's breasts were compared to mine. I wrapped the towel around me; I've never been self-conscious before.

"Well I'm going for a swim, care to join me?" Gray asked me holding his hand out for me

"Nah I'm fine." I said declining his offer kindly.

"Fine I have no choice!" He said as he picked me up princess style. The towel slipped off my and I started kicking and hitting Gray.

"Let go of me right now!" I shouted while giggling quietly.

"Ok! Fine whatever you want!" He said as he dropped me into the freezing water. I saw him laughing at me and I had to get revenge.

"Fine whatever! Can you at least help me out?" I said raising my hand for him to help me. He accepted the offer and grabbed my hand. I quickly pulled him in before he could pull me up.

"This waters freezing!" He said.

"Says the ice mage!" I shouted splashing him with the freezing water.

"That doesn't mean I like the cold!" He shouted back splashing me with the freezing water. I swam away trying to get warm but it failed so I just got out. The girl Juvia ran to before walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Lisanna, Juvia's friend. Well Juvia wanted to know if you and 'Gray-sama' are going out, so are you?" She said with her hands on her hips. Why would she think me and Gray are dating?

"If you're referring to Gray, we're not going out and if she wants to go out with him he would probably say yes because Juvia's really cute!" I said smiling.

"Okay, thanks!" Lisanna said walking towards Juvia. I started watching Gray in the pool, he was swimming laps. I somehow got fixated on to him.

"Hey River I got you an ice-cream!" I heard Luke say. I smiled as I accepted it. "Gray I got you an ice-cream!" Gray nodded his head and pulled himself out. His hair wet looks really cute. Gray accepted his ice-cream and put a towel on his head.

We stayed by the pool for about another hour and then we decided to do some shopping and tourism stuff. The first shop we went into was a weapon store. I was surprised to see a weapons store in magnolia. There were some interesting weapons but nothing caught my eye so I didn't get anything. The next shop we went into was a clothes department. All the clothes for girls were frilly dresses and crap that I don't wear but there was a nice pair of flip-flops so I bought them. We also went to a lot of other places but I didn't buy anything because there was nothing my style.

When we got back in the lobby was Juvia and Lisanna. Lisanna whispered something in Juvia's ear and they walked over to us.

"Hey River can I talk to you alone for a second?" Lisanna asked me. I nodded my head and we walked over to the other side of the room. "Juvia's going to ask Gray out! I'm so happy for her because she always be…" I blanked her out. I felt a pang in my chest and felt somewhat depressed. What was this feeling, is this what love feels like? Whatever it is I don't like it, maybe I'm ill! That's it I'm feeling ill but why would I be feeling ill. I know I'm allergic to milk and I had an ice-cream today duh! But I've had milk loads in the past. Arrghh crap, I'm so confused! I looked up and saw Juvia walking over in tears. The weight on my chest lifted.

I walked over to Gray.

"You said no didn't you?" I said with no emotion.

"Kind of." He answered back.

I don't know why but I felt kind of relived.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**So yeah either River is ill or she in love. Dawww SO CUTE! (shes ill btw :P jk)**

**I might post another chapter today it really depends**

**If your a fan of ouran high school host club then you should read my fic about that and my other fic about fairy tail called only just a dream (not related to the song what so ever!)**


	7. Chapter 7- Up All Night

**My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life**

**Chapter Seven- Up All Night**

I don't know why but I felt kind of relived.

We went to the dining room and had tea then we went back up to our rooms and got ready for the night, I had just got out the shower when I heard a knock at the door separating mine and Gray's room.

**Gray's POV**

All the thoughts were running through my head after Juvia asked me out about if I don't ask her out she'll get taken away without even knowing my feelings and I couldn't let that happen! I decided to let her know now so I knocked on the door separating us. She opened it up and she was in just a towel! I averted my eyes from her.

"I need to talk to you, so do you have any time right now?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah sure just come in!" She said smiling at me. I walked in and she started going through her draws. She got some clothes out and walked to the bathroom door. "I'm just going to get changed I'll be out in a second." She jumped into the bathroom and closed the door. I moved towards her bed and sat down on it about 3 minutes later she emerged out of the bathroom wearing a long top and shorts on and she was also wearing… glasses.

"You wear glasses?" I said laughing.

"Ehh shut up!" She shouted throwing a towel at me. She ran at me and jumped on the bed grabbed a pillow and rolled off. She jumped up and darted to the big space of the floor and lay down. She tapped the spot next to her motioning for me to lie with her. I walked over and lay down beside her.

"I think the floor is comfier than the bed but that's just me. So what did you want to tell me?" She said looking at me in the eyes.

"Err… w-well." I stuttered then sighed. "I just wanted to say I really li…" I had a face full of pillow.

"That can wait but I really want to have a pillow fight or something, you can tell me in the morning right?" She was so cute at the moment so I couldn't say no, right? I took the pillow out of her hand and bashed her in the stomach. (Luckily it was a pillow and pillows are soft)

She jumped up and grabbed the other pillow from her bed and pointed it at me.

"Onguard !" She said. We fought for about an hour until we were both dripping with sweat.

"Well that was some was useful for wasting time!" I said as I lay on the floor.

"No it wasn't we used the time very well I thought!" She said lying next to me. "Hey you wanna stay up all night?" She said smirking at me. "I wanna see the sunrise!"

"Why not wake up when it's rising?" I suggested

"It's not the same and besides staying up is easier than walking up!"

"Fine what do you wanna do?"

"Tell me about high school." She smiled softly.

"Well…" I went on about high school for hours and hours and she hooked to every word I said.

The sun finally decided to rise and when I looked at River she was passed out on the floor still with her glasses on. I took them off and kissed her on the head I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep on the floor.

**River's POV**

I woke up and was devastated I didn't get to see the sunrise. I felt something under my head but it wasn't my pillow my pillow was softer. I looked up and saw a sleeping Gray. I smiled as I went back to sleep. Right then I knew I was in love because my heart was thumping and it's how I felt when I was with James but now I had to figure out a way to tell him. This was going to be tough because when I was confessing to James I totally lost all my confident and it was even worse because I was lying on the guy I liked.

I sat up and shuffled away. "What should I do I can't wake him up that would be wrong. I know I'll go for a shower so when he wakes up he can leave and I can figure out a way to try and not show my feelings!" I thought to myself as I walked to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower.

After about roughly half an hour later, I got out the shower and hoped Gray would be gone. Sadly, he wasn't. I grabbed my black bikini and a dress I can wear over. I got changed and went out, Gray was just waking up.

"Had a nice sleep?" I said.

"It was okay but this floor is seriously not comfy!" He said standing up while holding his back in pain.

"Well you obviously aren't use to it are you then?" I said while raising an eyebrow. I think I'll be okay hiding it.

He moved to his door and waved his hand and went in. After Gray was dress we went to breakfast and then went to the pool. Luke and Mathew weren't there yet but the sun was. As soon as we found a couple free sunbeds I stripped off into my bikini and lay down. I saw this life guard that wasn't here yesterday. He had blue hair and a red tattoo around his eye which surprisingly looked actually really good on him. He smiled at me from across the pool and I smiled back. Of course I was just being friendly but what I didn't know at the time is that he would be a big part of my life later on; an enormous part in mine and Gray's life. If only I knew then I could have saved myself from a lot of pain.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**so this took me ages to write because my laptop has gone spazzy and is freaking annoying me**

**But On another note River has finally found out her feelings for Gray dawwwwww so kawaii**

**THAT GUY IS** **JELLAL/**mystogan** BTW **

**I was listening to drop of Jupiter and i noticed the lyric was Deep fried chicken and i was like O.O but the ironic thing was i was in the mood for deep fried chicken ! I don't get life!**


	8. Chapter 8- The 'Fall' Out

**My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life**

**Chapter Eight- The 'Fall' Out**

If only I knew then I could have saved myself from a lot of pain.

Gray leaned over towards me.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" He said smirking at me. A smile crept upon my face.

"You know it!" I shouted in excitement. "I'll go first!" I shouted before Gray could even get a chance.

"Okay the, truth or dare?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Dare." I said "Bring me you best shot!" I shouted

"Alright…erm… I know!" He said smirking "Dive off the diving board!"

"Pfft… Is that it!" I said standing up and walking over to it. I climbed up the ladders until I was at the top.

**Gray's POV**

She climbed to the top of the diving board. Is she actually going to do it? I mean I would because it was freaking high.

"From here?" She shouted down to me. I nodded my head and she looked down and fear showed on her face. She tried to walk backwards but her foot slipped. It all happened too quickly. She was free falling in the air.

"RIVER!" I shouted I stood up and was about to run over until I heard another voice shout River. It was Luke.

**River's POV**

I was at the top of the diving board. It wasn't so bad well until I looked down. The memorise came flooding back into my mind of when Harry pushed me. I saw the concrete floor which turned into mud and the pool turned into the roaring river. I tried to back off but I slipped and fell. My whole life flashed before my eyes. I heard people screaming my name as I was falling. I closed my eyes and tears spilled out of them. I could sense the ground and was ready for the impact.

Instead of pain, I felt warmth. I still had my eyes shut and I didn't want to open them and see the vast land of white. But it didn't feel like I had gone or anything because I could still hear the noise of the real world. I opened my eyes and looked around and I was hovering in the air. I looked up and saw blue hair.

I wiped my eyes and took a better look at the person. He was the lifeguard.

"Th-thanks." I said with a shaky voice.

"You're welcome. You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" He had a kind voice. I shook my head. I heard people run over. It was Luke, Mathew and Gray. The lifeguard put me down and walked up to Gray. I slapped him across the face.

"This was your entire fault!" I screamed. His face looked shocked. "Gray Fullbuster I hate you!" I walked off to my sunbed and curled up into a ball. I can't believe I liked him. I heard footsteps. "If you're going to say sorry then I don't want to hear it!" I mumbled.

"It's not Gray it's me." I heard Luke say. "You're okay now and nothing bad happened so you should forgive Gray but I don't see what he did wrong, he was down here when you were falling." Luke had a point but I didn't care. I grunted and stood up and walked away.

I was in the lobby and I sat down on one of the benches and sighed. I should probably forgive him but I can't seem to find a reason why. I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hey." The voice sounded kind. I looked over and it was the lifeguard. He smiled. "I was going to introduce myself to you before but you walked off. I'm Jellal and I guess you're River." I nodded my head. I smiled. "I know we just met and stuff but I was wondering if…err… you would go out…" I put my finger over his lips.

"I would love to." I guessed he was going to ask me out. He smiled and leaned against the wall.

"I was wondering, do you wanna go out to this restaurant I know tonight and we can get to know each other properly?" He asked nervously and scratched the back of his head. I smiled

"Sure, sounds fun. Which restaurant is it?" I asked curiously.

"8-Island" He said casually

"Woah, I wanted to go there the other day but Luke said we couldn't go there!" I said excited

"Why do you call him by his name if he's your dad?" He was as curious as I am.

"Oh he's not my dad. He's my 'guardian', you see when I was little my parents died so Luke looked after me since he was their best friend." I explained the situation as he nodded along.

"Well I got to get back on duty! I'll meet you here at 7:30, okay?"

"Yup, see you then!" I said smiling.

**Gray's POV**

So there going to 8-Island tonight. I have to find a way for me to go is well, I know that's stalkerish but I can't give up on her! I know I can take Juvia on a date! I have my plan all sorted out. I saw Juvia across the pool with Lisanna. I walked over to Juvia.

"I'm sorry about yesterday and I've changed my mind and I would really like it if…" I started my Lisanna interrupted me.

"You think she'll take you back just like that because you changed your mind well think again!" Juvia obviously ignored what Lisanna said.

"Gray-sama, I would certainly take you back!" She shouted and ran and hugged me.

"Did you even listen to me?" Lisanna shouted annoyed

"Did you say something Lisanna?" Juvia tilted her head. Lisanna stomped off.

"Juvia meet me in the lobby at 7:40, I'm going to take you to 8-Island. Is that time alright?" I think I was too demanding but she nodded her head and ran off towards Lisanna. My plan was taking action. But I did feel a bit guilty for using Juvia maybe I should call it off. No Gray, you've already asked her to go so you might as well. This is all in the name of love!

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Gray you sly dog! I'm sorry for making Gray such a dick in this one but i mean IT'S JELLAL ALL THE WAY. i mean Gray. If you want me to upload the information page of this then i could.(I have to have the information page up when writing this because i forget everything about the characters really easily so if you want me to upload it then just say so but if you don't i'll probably upload it when it's finished)**


	9. Notice

**My Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Life**

I've decided to carry this on when the holiday starts or I might update it on Valentine's Day or some crap like that but when I do expect longer chapters because the chapters I've been writing seem too short so get excited about that.

I'm also writing a fic about Ouran High school host club which is going well. I might include river in an OVA kinda thing. I also might write a sequel to only just a dream from the others POV's and crap but it will be full of three one shots. First one will be from Juvia's the second will be Natsu's and the third will be Gray's.

I'm also writing a story but not like a Fanfic but an original story and I when I'm done I'll post it somewhere on the web and put a link to it on my page or crap. It's called Guns and Ammo and it revolves around Jamie Jackson.


End file.
